


'Cause We Shared The Laughter And The Pain And Even Shared The Tears...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written mostly due to The Daily Mail being arses. </p><p>Mostly not real, except Phantom's emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause We Shared The Laughter And The Pain And Even Shared The Tears...

"FUCK."

It's rare for Phantom to swear but this time it's loud and clear and she rises, all but pushing her way out her secret door and into the world, it's not often she leaves her room and yet, she finds she is walking and not stopping. By the time she's standing still she is staring up at the old, already familiar, ballroom. The place she first really saw Erin. She won't call to her, she refuses to drag someone else's relationship through the press. A haze of anger decends and she tries the door, slipping inside in silence. The room where performances happen is empty and she smiles, walking toward the stage, her steps light as she traces through an old, half-remembered routine. 

"Phantom?"

"Rosie?"

Two voices, two names and Phantom turns, her eyes locking on Erin and Anton, hurt bubbling in her eyes before she flees, running aimlessly toward an exit, any exit. 

"Rosie?"

Anton's voice checks and he sighs, his eyes closing. 

"Fucking newspapers..."

"I'll find her."

Erin's voice is soft and she follows the sound of someone rattling a door, her arms light around Phantom who finally gives up and leans so that her forehead is pressed to the door. 

"They didn't deserve those lies... either of them. Katie's so... incredibly kind and Anton... Anton would never... and now.."

"Katie will be fine, Anton will be fine... Phantom... I've never seen you so... so upset."

"Because I love them, I love you... I love the people who make you all happy and those lies..."

"They will pass in time."

"I can't stand knowing they upset her."

"Then tell her that."

"How?"

Erin smiles, pulling her phone out and dialing a number. 

"Just talk..."

She knows, all too well, that once Phantom speaks it will all come clean. The words come tumbling out, expressing rage, sorrow, anger, regret that she, in her need for something else, may have hurt Katie, her voice faltering to a stop. Then the caller speaks. 

"It's okay Phantom. It was never you, we're fine..."

Understanding dawns on Phantom's face and she smiles softly, a little surprised. 

"Thank you. My Angels."

She is quiet when she returns to Anton, her hand light on his shoulder. 

"You are still my favorite."

The gentleness of the words is honest even as she moves away.


End file.
